


God – 1. You – 0.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better now? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God – 1. You – 0.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 13, 2007.

She spends most of her time after his departure wandering the world, immersing herself in the battles of human existence when it occurs for her to do so or watching them struggle from a safe distance whenever she grows tired of their ways.

  
She tells herself that she is not lonely; she is stronger without him, stronger because he left and in truth, she had always known that he would have abandoned her in the end. It had been wrong of her to hope – now she knows better. She will give her loyalty and love and service to no one else, for no one could be as perfect – as infuriating – as he had been to her.

  
She wanders to show herself and convince others that she has no home, nothing to return to, but there _is_ one place that all her journeys always end with, in those uncomfortable moments between the idleness and the next fight worth dabbling in.

  
Lux is under new management – human management, totally mundane and completely different from its not-so-humble beginnings. The piano bar is still the finest joint on the strip, and it still plays the blues every night of every week of every month of every year. The reason why Lux is always packed, however, is because there is a great pianist that turns up randomly and without warning, to play Billie Holliday in a way that no other pianist on Earth can. She wears half a mask over her face, and a hood over her long, lustrous hair. She works by no schedule but that of her heart clicking out time in the language of tired rage and that quiet sort of eternal longing that comes with never getting what one wants.

  
Sometimes, Mazikeen wonders if somewhere, the God that used to be a young woman named Elaine is watching her drop notes in his memory.

  
Most of the time, Mazikeen convinces herself that she does not care.  



End file.
